


Sleep, O

by Angel_Butterfly10FrDeGSMTLC



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Bellamy Blake, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Butterfly10FrDeGSMTLC/pseuds/Angel_Butterfly10FrDeGSMTLC
Summary: Little one-shots of a sleeping Octavia Blake and whoever happens to be with or around her at that time because, why not? Scenes taken from episodes of the series and expanded upon.Also cross-posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Octavia Blake & Nathan Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction for The 100. I started watching it late last year and absolutely fell in love with it. I'm not sure why it took me so long to write something, especially since I had a few ideas, but here's the first one.
> 
> This chapter is set near the end of S01E08 "Day Trip". I wanted to explore the Blake siblings a little more and thus, this was born. Also, because I think a sleeping Octavia would be absolutely adorable and a total 180° from the warrior she becomes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story. Don't forget to Follow, Favourite and Review.

Sitting by the entrance of the camp, she looks out amongst the trees, listening intently to the almost inaudible sounds the woodland creatures make and the whistle of the wind through the trees. 'I'm looking for butterflies.' She tells herself unconvincingly as her heart murmurs a single name, "Lincoln".

She barely feels the chill of night until she's surrounded by warmth. It's gentle, soothing and comforting. It feels like she has come home.

Fabric flutters over her shoulders and a large warm hand gently squeezes them. Her fingers brush against her brother's, accepting the soft blanket. She shifts slightly, allowing it to fully cover her small frame. But even as she leans back against the post, she refuses to look at him. She doesn't understand the hostility, why he had to treat him so crudely after all he'd done to save her. She tried to tell him but he refused to listen, he still thinks of her as the naive little girl sent off to the skybox at 15.

He can only look at his sister sadly. He longs to bundle her up and carry her in his arms like he used to. She always got cold easily, especially on cold nights on the ark when the heaters malfunctioned. So when that happened, he'd gather her in his arms, allowing his larger frame to envelop hers and share his body heat with her. Eventually, she grew too big for him to pick her up as easily as he did, but he couldn't bear to tell her no. Each time he held her, he was worried it would be the last, so he always told himself just a second longer.

Now, he doesn't need to worry about her being discovered, he can hug her anytime he wants, but she no longer wants him around. It's as if in the short few days since they first landed on earth, she's aged a few years instead.

But he knows, no matter how old his baby sister gets, she's always going to be his baby sister, his responsibility. And so, he can't help but bring her a blanket once he caught the gentle breeze of night.

"I don't expect you to forgive me." He tells her once she's settled down, looking far into the distance. It takes all his willpower to not close the distance between them, so he plants his feet firmly on the ground. The rift has been formed, he doesn't want to widen it. "But you'll have to find a way to live with me."

She wants to say something, a small part of her knowing that she already forgave him just because he's her brother and she'll always need him, but she keeps her mouth firmly shut. She needs him to know his actions have consequences, and he won't be the only one affected by them. She also needs him to know she's grown up and can make her own decisions. While she likes knowing she has him in her corner, she's able to take care of herself and doesn't need him to protect her from every little thing.

"Because I'm not going anywhere." He says it as a reminder to both her and himself. Part of him can't believe how ready he was to abandon his baby sister, the same baby sister he would kill for, just to make sure she'd be safe. But the other part of him, the part that only wants to see her happy, knew he couldn't live with himself he was the hindrance to her happiness.

He hopes she somehow knows he'll always be there for her, no matter how much she pushes him away. Because as they both know, his sister, his responsibility.

"Bellamy." Clarke calls out to him, making him turn his head. Octavia almost does, thinking about it for a moment. "It's time."

She turns to him, wanting to ask him, "time for what?" but thinks better of it, turning back to the blanket in her hands. It's orange, the colour of the sun in pictures he used to show her. She misses those moments sometimes, misses when it was just him and her alone. She doesn't mind the new freedom, but she misses having her brother to herself.

Slowly, Bellamy leaves. He wants to at least give her a hug goodnight but he isn't sure if it would be welcomed.

He steps towards Clarke, each step heavy as if there were a weight in his heart. He turns back to the little girl he had watched grow. "That grounder escaping." He lets out into the night. "Was that you?"

"I had nothing to do with it." She replies quickly, her body shaking a little, the tell-tale sign that she's lying betraying her words. He sighs before turning back to Clarke, ready to leave when her voice pierces through the night. "Thanks for the blanket."

He spares a glance at her, for the moment thinking that the olive branch he extended has been accepted, but she was turned away from him, not even able to look him in the eye with those challenging blue orbs of hers.

"She'll come around." Clarke reminds him as they make their way to the dropship. "Just give her some time."

At that, Bellamy can only nod. He misses his baby sister and how close they used to be. He misses being the sole person she could rely on. He knows it's his fault, he said somethings he shouldn't have in the heat of the moment. He knows it hurt her but the damage has already been done, and it's too late now.

He also knows it's selfish, but he's spent most of his life knowing that only he, and he alone, was all his sister had. A part of him just wants to go back to that, even if it means confining his sister to a small room where she would be safe.

He follows Clarke to talk to Jaha, ready to confess to his crimes and face his punishment.

They're towards the end of the call when Miller comes in. "Bellamy, your sister fell asleep at the gate."

Nodding in acknowledgment at Miller and bidding Jaha goodnight, he exits the dropship. It's easy to spot his sister's sleeping form, the new blanket wrapped tightly around her shaking form. She's curled up, just like she always is when she's asleep, and lying on the ground.

He carefully picks her up, tucking her head in the crook of his neck, and allowing his body heat to transfer to her. Even under the jackets and blanket, her body is freezing.

He takes her to her tent, rocking her a little more in it's privacy, as he lets himself feel her soft breaths against his neck and enjoy being able to hold her in his arms. He knows if she were awake she wouldn't let him hold her like this, she never likes being touched or comforted when mad, so he allows himself to revel in the moment just a little longer.

Once he's content and sure that she's warmed up at least a little, he sets her down in her little nest of bedding. It isn't much, she deserves better, but he tried to get her the best their makeshift camp had to offer. and tucks her in the few blankets he's able to scrounge up for her. He watches her sleep for a while more, the sight of her peaceful slumber giving him peace as well, as he carefully strokes her matted hair.

There's a bit of blood still caught in it and he reminds himself to ask Clarke to check on her. It's been a few days but he can't help but worry that she might still be hurt or that she's hiding her pain in order to appear strong.

He places a gentle kiss, one very much like the ones he used to give her each night on the ark before she had to go under the floor to sleep, on her forehead. He lets his thumb brush against her soft slightly scarred cheek for a while before finally leaving.

"I'll never leave you again." He whispers as he enters his own tent. "I'll always be by your side."

"My sister, my responsibility." He murmurs to himself as he falls asleep.


	2. Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with the next chapter. This was supposed to be a short companion piece to the previous chapter but I ended up trying to figure out Miller's backstory, so here you go.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review.

"I'm on guard duty." He reminds himself as he tries to stay awake. "I can't fall asleep. Need to look out for grounders."

Deciding that staying in the same position would only further lure him into the temptation of sleep, he starts walking around. Most people are still up and about, sitting near the fire in the middle of camp and chatting with their friends. There's a buzz of excitement in the air as they remember that the next day is Unity Day, and Miller wishes he could feel the same.

It's his first Unity Day here on Earth, and without his family. He misses Bryan, and he misses his dad. It's surprisingly hard to keep track of the days on earth, but it's safe to assume it's been a good solid month since he last saw them.

He watches on sadly as everyone makes new friends, building a friendship and sense of camaraderie that can only come from being expendable and sent to the ground like guinea pigs to see if the earth is survivable.

He wishes he could too, but each time he does feels like a betrayal. He feels like making new friends would make him forget about Bryan, forget the relationship they had, the love they shared, and he doesn't want to do that. He never wants to do that. So he focused on getting a job instead.

He was a guard now, one of the first guards on earth in 97 years; his father would be proud. His old man had always hoped he'd be one like him, that they'd become the first father-son duo on the force, but his dreams were dashed the day he got arrested.

It wasn't even a serious crime; it was more of a misunderstanding than anything really. There had been this little boy, who couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 years old, walking around the mess hall. It was safe to assume he was hungry, seeing how his eyes wandered towards everyone's ration packs, and he wondered where his parents were. No kid under the age of six was allowed to be about on their own outside of classes, much less purchase their own food.

So he decided to be the good guy.

He went up to the little boy and introduced himself. "I'm Noah." The boy had said in reply.

"Hey Noah, where are your parents?" He asked but the boy just shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know. They wight bewhind me." He said with a small frown. "I wan ahead cause I hungwy."

Miller could only smile at the small child. "How about I get you something to eat, then we'll go find your mommy and daddy?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously, making Miller chuckle, and he went to join the line for the third time that day.

"What would you like, buddy?" He ushered the boy forward, allowing him to glance at the selected items available.

"That one." The lady placed the ration on a tray and Miller swiped his card, only for it to be declined. He tried again, but to no avail.

"Sorry, pal." The lady behind the glass said, unapologetically. "You've used up all your credits for this meal. You'll have to wait until dinner." She began to take the ration pack away and placed it back on the shelf.

"Wait!" He tried pleading with her. "I'll pay you back. This little guy here is hungry and I just wanted to get him something to eat before we go find his parents."

"I'm sorry kid." She shook her head. "Rules are rules. No credit no food."

"Please, I'll pay for it later." He held the kid up against the window. "Look at his hungry little face."

"I've heard that one before." She started to walk away before a scream erupted from behind him. 

"There's my baby!" A well-dressed lady appeared in the middle of the mess hall and the boy in his arms wriggled to be set free.

"Mommy!" He ran into her arms.

After a moment, she turned back to look at him, anger flashing in her eyes. "How dare you kidnap my son?!" She held onto the boy before turning to the guards behind her. "Take this boy into the skybox immediately."

Miller had been left absolutely speechless. He had just been trying to help the boy; how had it come to this?

"He was using him to wrangle up more rations." The lady behind the counter supplied unhelpfully and he groaned.

As it turned out, Noah was the grandson of a councilman, making them very unforgiving during his trial. And thus, he was sent to the skybox.

His father had been extremely disappointed, having taught him better than to take more than what he was given, and not to take advantage of others, but when he explained himself, his side of the story that the councillors refused to listen to, he understood. He told him that since the old councillor has retired, there was a good chance he'd be able to tell his side during his retrial and not be floated.

He has to laugh at that now. His retrial should've been weeks ago, around a week after they were sent to the ground, but at least he's alive...

"Hey Miller!" A sharp yet no so loud voice calls to him from the left, making him turn towards it. There, he sees Connor standing guard at the gate of their camp.

He's about to shout back when he notices the finger pressed against his lips and realises the boy's pointing at something on the ground.

He walks closer, being careful to make sure he doesn't step on something he shouldn't, when he recognises Octavia's small frame hidden in the shadow of the night. He crouches down beside her, watching her as she slept peacefully for a moment. This sleeping girl bore little resemblance to the fiery teenager who runs around and out of camp chasing butterflies and defying her brother, it's hard to imagine that they are one and the same.

"She fell asleep a while ago." Connor tells him. "I tried waking her up but it only lasted for about a minute before she fell back asleep, and she refuses to go back to her tent."

"I would take her back there myself, but I don't think Bellamy would approve of me touching her, or leaving my post to get him, especially when she'd be here by herself." He continues before pausing for a while. "Can you get him?"

He turns to the sleeping girl on the ground, curled up in an orange blanket, and nods. After seeing what Bellamy did to Atom for just kissing his sister, everyone at camp knew to stay away from her. He knew she didn't like it, enjoying the company of others for the first time in her life, but he didn't dare disobey Bellamy and chance losing his head.

He saw the way he had gone after Murphy just for insulting his sister, and how frantic he got when she disappeared. He knew that most of the lashes on the grounder's back was him letting out all his fear and anger towards the grounder for keeping his sister, and he didn't want to suffer the same fate as well.

If he was honest, Octavia was the only thing keeping Bellamy sane and he didn't want to think of what would happen if something were to happen to her. He's pretty sure others agree since they've created TOPS, The Octavia Protection Squad, dedicated to protecting Octavia to prevent Bellamy from going Murphy, and more than half the camp is in on it.

All too soon, he reaches the dropship. Pulling back the makeshift curtain, he steps towards the pair. "Bellamy, your sister fell asleep at the gate."

The boy in question nods in reply, and Miller takes his turn to leave, choosing to watch from the side-lines as the older brother carries his sister into her tent.

It's in this moment that he misses Bryan more than ever. He misses the good night kisses and their morning hugs; he misses sharing a cup of coffee with his dad in the mornings before he heads off to work. He hopes wherever they are now, that they're ok. And that they know he's ok.

He makes his wish on the first star he sees that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.

**Author's Note:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


End file.
